When the Light is Gone
by cvprincess2388
Summary: L says good bye to Light the night before he leaves. AU! L/Light yaoi, rated M for lemon. Oneshot!


My first story so please no flames! Criticism welcome!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note!**

**Read and Review!**

"What time is Light's flight tomorrow?"

Light contemplated the man besides him, L with his feathery raven hair and dark panda eyes. L stopped typing on the computer to look at Light.

"My flight is at seven in the morning, the same time as Matsuda.", Light responded, pulling a hand through his light brown locks before stretching and relaxing easily onto the bed. L hummed in response and continued typing, working on a new case with a large strawberry lollipop hanging from his mouth.

L and Light moved together to America a year before; and, with mother's day on the horizon, Light decided to return to Japan for the holiday. Light's father, Soichiro, wasn't thrilled about his 18 year old son moving to America with a 25 year old, but reluctantly agreed that it was best for Light to see new surroundings.

"Is Light sure that he does not want me t-", L started, talking around his strawberry lollipop.

"Yes, I'm sure L, don't worry I'll be fine. And anyways you have that big case to finish with the Yuki twins.", Light insisted, glancing at L's large eyes with his own hazel orbs.

"Would it not be better for Light to take the jet?", L inquired, putting the tip of his thumb to his mouth.

"Knowing you, you'll try to come with me.", Light mumbled, the stress of the day getting to him.

"Why does Light always believe I have an ulterior motive?", L retorted, glancing away from the computer screen to sweep his eyes over Light once, committing this picture of him to memory.

"It might have to do with you being a big pervert.", Light stated matter of factly

"Me?", L questioned, pointing at himself with wide eyes.

Instead of responding Light smirked, and settled on to the bed comfortably. His mind wandered from what occurred today to how beautiful L looked with his face illuminated by the moonlight streaming through the open window. Light blushed furiously as his thoughts turned more lewd; specifically, how L looked above him naked and flushed. Moaning and groaning his name with sweat trailing down his pale but nicely muscled chest. He thought of how L looked when he was close-

"Light?", L glanced at Light again, this time noticing a spark in his eyes and a spike in his breathing. L smirked, "My my, Light seems to be thinking lewd thoughts tonight."

Light flushed yet again, L noting this he continued, "Light will be gone for quite a while actually…" Light disagreed with that statement, he would only be gone for a week, but didn't interrupt L to say such. "…Let me show you how much I shall miss you during your absence.", L purred, crawling towards the reclined Light. "I'll make you feel good…"

L surged forward, coaxing Light into a passionate kiss that took Light's breath away. The kiss was hot, wet, raw, and completely different than the chaste, innocent kisses shared earlier that day. Light's lips were soft and a rose pink color. L nipped Light's bottom lip, making the younger man gasp and open his mouth. Their tongues fought together in a fight for dominance, sliding together in an all too familiar dance. The younger man sucked on L's tongue, making L groan and grab the back Light's head to bring him closer, grinding against the bulge in the other man's pants. L, winning the fight for dominance of the kiss, explored Light's mouth ferociously, making Light moan and his breath stuttered. L pulled away for a second to breath and took in Light's radiance; his hair was mussed instead of his usual perfectly styled locks. Light's lips were a tempting cherry red and slightly inflamed from the rough kissing. L moved away from Light's mouth, ignoring the way Light arched his spine for more, and started kissing down his neck. L kissed and sucked down Light's jugular before finding Light's sweet spot under his ear and sucking on it feverishly. Light moaned wantonly, grabbing a fistful of L's soft dark hair and cradling it closer to his neck.

"L, ple-please more, I need it" Light whimpered, bucking his hips fast to grind against L's lengthening hardness. L held down Light's hips, forcing the movement to a stop.

"St-stop teasing!" Light wailed impatiently, trying to move his erection upwards for friction but failing to get out of L's strong grip.

"Remain patient Light, don't you want to savor this? I want Light to think about me moving inside him when he's gone, I want Light to feel my hands trailing your body when you attempt to sleep in your old bedroom. Desperately grasping yourself as you think of me, trying to get yourself off like a fucking horny teenager." L's voice was deep tenor as he whispered directly into Light's ear. Light felt his erection twitch at the dirty words streaming from L's mouth with no filter. L leaned down to Light's neck and started sucking again, this time harder, attending to make a hickey, to remind him who he belongs to...

"I want to fuck you now." L rasped bluntly, making Light pant at how hot the room was turning. L started unbuttoning Light's button up shirt before getting impatient and ripping it open, the buttons flying. Light looked like he was going to complain but L quickly kissed him deeply, cutting off whatever Light was going to say. With Light shirtless, L started to work on peeling off Light's tight pants.

"You too, ta-take off your shirt too" Light demanded breathlessly. L smirked before complying to Light's wishes. L striped off his shirt so slow that Light considered it a tease. Light took in all of L's glory, before grasping the front of L's baggy jeans and popping the button with skillful, nimble fingers. Light quickly slid L's jeans down, L's strong milky thighs were revealed and leaned back as L kicked off the heavy fabric. Light stared hotly at the tent in L's briefs and moved to grasp L.

"Uh uh." L tutted and gently moved Light's hands away, only one sentence as an answer to the silent question

"I want this to last"

L moved slightly off the bed to reach the draw in the nightstand. L grasped the bottle of lube with one hand and used his other hand to tweak Light's hard pink nipples. L leaned down and captured on of the little nubs in his mouth and started sucking. Light threw his head back in ecstasy, seeing colors behind his closed lids. While Light was distracted, L flicked open the cap of the half empty bottle and slicked up three fingers. L pushed in one finger down to the knuckle, stopping when Light winced in pain. He waited for Light to give the 'okay' to continue. Light nodded his head a moment later, the older man continued on, wiggling the finger so Light can get use to it. L added a second finger, making Light squirm and his face scrunch up.

"Relax Light, I need to make you nice and loose for my cock", L persuaded with a bruising suck to the neck. L started scissoring his fingers and crocking them upwards to find Light's sweet spot. L added his third finger once Light looked relaxed enough. The detective started taking his fingers out and ramming them back in, hitting Light's sweet spot.

"AHH-UNN, L right there!" Light panted breathlessly, making L smirk at the effect he has on his little uke.

"Light... I can't hold back anymore, I'm at my limit. You're so arousing, my light."

L slipped off his black briefs, and kicked them off the bed before looking back at Light.

"Mmm, so beautiful, my delightful _Raito_." L whispered into Light's ear, making Light shiver. The detective lined his hard, thick member to Light's anus, before nudging the head in.

"MHMmmm L" Light moaned as Light rammed the shaft into him in one go.

"_Tsk_, L that fucking hurt you asshole!"

L ignored him and started moving, too impatient to wait for Light to adjust. L started thrusting in and out of Light's tight opening.

"Ahh, u-hu-hu-mnn, L, not so ha-hard."

L quieted Light's protest with a hard kiss and moved his hand up to pinch Light's hard nipples. L thrusted hard while changing the angle, making Light jump.

"Mm, L ri-right there." Light gasped, tightening his legs around L's waist while L continued his hard thrusts.

"I-I'm close." Light warned, and L took a moment to take in Light's beauty. His golden brown hair was tousled with parts sticking to his forehead from sweat, his hazel eyes were at half mast with lust and pleasure, his body was slick and blushing a rosy pink, while his erection was bobbing with each thrust, hitting his soft toned stomach, making pre-cum dribble from the fiery red tip.

"Mm, me too." L panted in Light's ear, before grabbing the younger man's erection and stroking it in time with his thrusts.

"AHH NN I... I'M COM- LAWLIET!" Light screamed as he came, painting his and L's stomach with his sticky seed.

"Mmmm, Light." L groaned out, his voice husky.

L's grip on Light's hip tightened as he plunged his hips forward three times before stopping completely and releasing inside Light.

L collapsed on top of Light, resting for a moment before removing himself from Light completely. Light watched from his languid position on the bed to see L disappear into the bathroom for a moment before coming back into the room with a wash cloth and a basin of warm water. The older man crawled back to the bed and cleaned Light up gently, as if he was the most precious jewel. After his task, L settled next to Light, grabbing his arm and bringing him closer to snuggle him.

As Light's eyes drifted shut, he whispered, "L.. I love you, I... I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

L turned towards Light, his gaze soft and he whispered back "_Aishiteru_" and with that simple word, Light blushed, his breathing stuttered as he tried to remember how to breathe. L smirked at his cuteness before rolling onto all fours over Light and kissing him hard.

"I don't think you're going to make your flight." L murmured when he broke apart, and continued to where he left off ravishing Light.

**The End!**


End file.
